


I´ve Got Your Back, I´ll Hold Your Hand

by messedup



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messedup/pseuds/messedup
Summary: Based on a prompt of Mick snapping at Callum and Ben being there to comfort him and maybe being a little overprotective
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 12
Kudos: 77





	I´ve Got Your Back, I´ll Hold Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> For @Lolalexibenjayyy1 <3
> 
> This was a bit of a challenge since I have never written Mick but after forcing myself to get back into writing through Ballum Week after a break I just had to take for myself I thought I´d finally try to write your prompt. I hope you like it and that I could do your idea justice! :)

“Come on, I just want to speak to him.”

Mick sighed. There didn´t seem to be anything he could say or do to make Ben step away and let him through.

“Well, I hate to break it to you, but we don´t always get what we want. The world doesn´t work like that.” He countered, a mock smirk playing on his lips. 

There was however a clear underlying hostility. The hand with which he held the door was clenched in a tight grip, knuckles turning white with the pressure. From the first glance it probably looked casual how Ben leaned against the door frame, but his muscles were tense. Almost like a lion, ready to jump and kill its prey before it had a chance to even blink, nevermind getting away to safety.

“Please, Ben. Let me in. If only for a minute. I need to explain, apologize.”

For a long second it almost seemed as if Ben was considering his words, his eyes mustering him scrutinizingly. Whatever he found didn´t seem quite enough to convince him, though. His eyes seemed to pierce right through him as he turned his chin up slightly, daring him to take another step.

“You wouldn´t have to apologize if you would have just been a decent human being.”

“Oh, come off it! That´s a bit rich coming from you, isn´t it?” Mick did take a step forward then, looking down at Ben as he spoke. “Do you really want to compare notes on which one of us has hurt him more?”

He spoke through gritted teeth, making it hard for Ben to understand him properly as he struggled to read his lips. He understood enough though. He knew the truth behind his words and it hurt so much more than he had been prepared for. There was only one way Ben knew how to protect himself when feeling thus vulnerable and hurt. Build his defenses up higher, push back as much and as hard as he could. Hurt before he could get hurt even more himself. 

But before he had a chance to say anything more there was a hand on his lower back. Warm, reassuring, grounding. 

Safe. 

Still, it took a moment before Ben could bring himself to turn his glare away from the man in front of him, turning to the one behind him. 

Callum had apparently waited for him to look at him, his eyes already on him when he finally looked up to meet his gaze. He only spoke when he was sure that Ben´s focus was on him.

“Dinner´s almost done. Get the film ready to start, yeah? I´ll be there in five.”

Ben didn´t look convinced. Close as he was, he could still see a hint of the tears that had earlier glistened in his boyfriend's eyes, the stress of the last few days becoming a little too much with how the evening had gone for him.

When he had walked into the flat, slamming the door behind him a little, he had made his way straight into the bedroom. Slumping down on the bed, he had pressed his thumbs to his eyes. 

Tears had been coming automatically. 

It wasn´t like Mick snapping at him had been so hurtful, he didn´t really take it all that personally. He knew that everybody snapped from time to time and that Mick didn´t really mean it. But he had had a crappy week, work being particularly tiring as some people seemed to just be looking for things to argue over, but still having a hard time to get enough rest during the nights. He had thought he could let the week come to an end over a pint in the Vic, letting some of the frustrations go and catch up with Mick. The landlord´s reaction had just been the last straw making it seem for a moment like even the people he was closest to were against him this week.

Ben had appeared in the doorframe with a gentle knock to the wood. He hadn´t said anything, had noticed how stressed Callum had been over the last few days. He had just held him close to his chest, let him bury his face in the crook of his neck while he stroked his fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. He just needed a moment to breathe and Ben was ready to hold him for as long as he did, as long as it would give him comfort. The talking could wait for when he had calmed down a little. 

When the tears had subsided and been wiped away, Callum had explained everything, the words finally spilling out while Ben just stayed beside him silently, his hand squeezing his thigh, trying to concentrate on his lips so he could follow without interrupting too much.

Now Ben was standing in front of him, still rooted to the spot, shooting another glare at Mick. Callum´s hand was gently moving against his back, however, making him slowly relax into the touch.

Finally, he relented.

He gave Callum a slight nod and a look that said _I´m here if you need me_ , then he was gone. 

Maybe Ben was a little overprotective. Probably. But Callum couldn´t help but love him for it.

Before Ben could make his way back inside, Callum tried to give him a last bit of reassurance, pressing a kiss to his temple and drawing a little heart over his spine. 

When it was just the two of them, Callum looked at Mick, waiting for him to speak. 

“Look, boy. I didn´t mean it. There were just some punters kicking off and we lost a good part of the stock because mother and Tin decided to try and drink the cellar dry last night.”

Callum nodded. He took his time before answering.

“I know you didn´t. And I wouldn´t even have let it get to me if I hadn´t been there in the first place to forget about the day I had.”

Looking to the ground he shook his head. It was stupid really. He knew he had overreacted, feeling almost embarrassed for his reaction now. 

“Still, I shouldn´t have snapped at you. I´m sorry, son.”

When their eyes met again, Callum could see the honesty behind his words. He nodded in acknowledgment, then continued.

“Let´s forget about it, yeah?” There was something else he couldn´t not mention though. “Just - don´t take it out on Ben. He´s got nothing to do with this. The only thing he did was looking out for me.”

Mick momentarily closed his eyes, scratching at his brow before looking back at him with an even more apologetic look than before.

“I know.” He sighed. “I´m sorry. I´ll – I´ll apologize to him the next time I see him. Promise.”

Callum nodded again, then gave him a little smile.

“Good.”

“So – are we okay?”, Mick asked carefully.

“Yeah. Yeah, we´re good.”

Taking a step forward, Callum opened his arms to offer a hug, which the other man returned with relief. A pat on the shoulder, then they pulled back again. Mick´s hand remained to squeeze his arm for a second longer before he spoke again.

“How bout you come round for pint tomorrow? Both of you, if you want. We can catch up then?”

“I´d like that, yeah.”, Callum smiled. It was a smile reflecting back to him, then Mick turned around with a nod and a quick “Alright, see you tomorrow then” before he made his way back to the pub.

When Callum walked into the flat again, he saw Ben immediately turn towards him from where he was perched on the sofa. His eyes were searching Callum´s face, his posture, for any signs on what mood the conversation with Mick had left him in. Any signs his earlier upset might have come back. He found none, but felt the need to make sure anyway. 

“You okay?” Ben asked, scanning his face once again for clues.

“All good.”, Callum signed back. He added what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

Ben still walked over to lean up, standing on his tiptoes as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders tightly. Although Callum was feeling much better, that didn´t stop him from appreciating the gesture and finding comfort in it. His hands came up around his waist, both content to stay like this for a little while longer.

Eventually, Callum pulled back slightly – just enough so Ben could see him sign.

“You know, what Mick said.” He clarified when Ben frowned up at him. “About you hurting me.”

The words immediately had their effect on Ben, making his expression shift, bringing him to look down to avoid his eyes.

Callum tapped a finger under his chin, ducking his head slightly to catch his gaze once again.

“I knew you´d take it to heart so let me tell you right now: don´t. I told Mick it wasn´t fair. Because really - I´m so lucky to have you.”

He could see Ben biting his lip, knew what it meant. He was trying to not let all of the emotions he felt spill out. 

Kissing his cheek gently, Callum pulled Ben back in. Letting them both take comfort from each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3
> 
> As always, I´d love to hear what you thought in the comments or over on tumblr @stillamess22 :)


End file.
